pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era/EP004
Treść - I wiecie, ja mu wtedy... - Marcepan, na miłość Arceusa.. zamknij się, bo zacznę żałować, że zaproponowałam Ci wspólną podróż. Honorata z trudem powstrzymywała się od śmiechu, widząc jak Kara za wszelką cenę stara się nie dać koledze w twarz. Od kiedy opuścili Sandgem Town oraz wkroczyli na drogę 202 chłopakowi usta się nie zamykały i stale coś mówił, co jednak po pewnym czasie zaczęło dziewczyny irytować. - Okej okej.. - Marcepan westchną i skrzyżował ręce. - A tak w sumie, to gdzie się kierujemy? - Do Jubilife City... a potem do Oreburgha. - Kara oglądnęła ponownie mapę obracając ją we wszystkie strony. - Tak.. właśnie... - Mhmhmhphph, a naprawdę musimy tak szybko iść do Oreburgha? - mrukną cicho chłopak. - Wiesz, to pierwsza sala i jest najbliżej.. - jasnobrązowa dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego ze zmrużonych oczu. - I czemu niby nie chcesz tam... - Już nic nie mówię. - chłopak uciął szybko rozmowę i opuścił głowę. Trenerka nie naciskała na kolegę, mimo iż bardzo chciała się dowiedzieć, o co mu chodzi. W tym czasie Honorata razem z Piplupem przystanęła w pewnej odległości od nich i rozglądała się. Kiedy tylko reszta się do niej przybliżyła, gestem ręki kazała im się zatrzymać. - Dobra, skoro dotrzemy do Jubilife w ciągu najbliższych dni, to muszę poćwiczyć przed pokazami! - obróciła się na pięcie do przyjaciół. - Ale wiesz.. że do pokazów potrzeba co najmniej trzech Pokemonów? - chłopak podrapał się po głowie i spojrzał na Karę. - Też problem. Albo zdąży złapać jakiegoś albo jej pożyczymy. - dziewczyna wzruszyła tylko ramionami i spojrzała na koordynatorkę. Brunetka pokiwała energicznie głową. Gdy tylko przyjaciele wypuścili swoje Pokemony oraz wytłumaczyli im o co chodzi, Honorata zabrała się do ćwiczeń. ~*~ KRAC-CROOO-OOOM! Złocista błyskawica błysnęła oślepiająco na niebie i uderzyła w niewielkiej odległości od miejsca, w którym znajdowali się bohaterowie, po czym w niebo wzbiło się kilka stad Pokemonów ptaków. Przyjaciele w przerażeniu przerwali swoje zajęcia i spojrzeli w stronę, w którą piorun uderzył. - Na Arceusa, co to było?! - Honorata prawie udusiła w uścisku swojego Piplupa. - Może to był jakiś elektryczny Pokemon..? - Marcepan popatrzył nieco spanikowany na dziewczyny. - Mooże... - Kara pokiwała głową, po czym odwróciła się w przeciwną stronę i wskazała ręką. - Błyskawica musiała mieć tam swój początek, możliwe, że tam znajdziemy sprawcę. Pozostała dwójka i Pokemony popatrzyli po sobie niechętnie, jednak widząc stanowczy wzrok trenerki, całą grupą ruszyli w owe miejsce. ~*~ Owym miejscem okazała się stary i mocno zniszczony budynek, wyglądający na małą fabrykę. Była ona ukryta głęboko na drodze 202, tak daleko od ścieżki, że mało kto o niej wiedział. Bluszcz i wiele innej roślinności całkiem podporządkowało sobie budynek oraz jego okolicę, tak samo jak dzikie Pokemony, które bardzi niechętnie pochowały się, z powodu naruszenia ich terenu przez trójkę nieco zdezorientowanych młodych ludzi oraz ich Pokemonów. - Wow.. - koordynatorka rozglądała się, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. - To tutaj kiedyś było coś takiego? - Pojęcia nie mam. - Kara z trudem wygrzebywała się z chaszczy, przy czym pomagał jej Marcepan. - Ale najwyraźniej tak.. Przy pomocy Turtwiga Kary oraz Chimchara Marcepana udało im się otworzyć drzwi do zniszczonego budynku i powoli do niego wejść. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że ktoś ich bacznie obserwuje zza drzew.. ~*~ Bohaterowie powoli stąpali po zabrudzonej i zniszczonej podłodze, pełnej tynku oraz gruzu. Ich kroki odbijały się głuchym echem po całym korytarzu. Pomimo wielu pomieszczeń, jakie zdążyli już minąć, nie znaleźli nic ciekawego ani Pokemona, który prawie ich zabił piorunem. - Czego to w ogóle był zakład? - wyszeptała Honorata rozglądając się po pobrudzonych ścianach. - Wolę nie wiedzieć... - burkną Marcepan, starając się ignorować ciemno czerwone plamy na podłodze. Kara kompletnie ignorowała to co mówią jej przyjaciele, baczniej przyglądając się otoczeniu. Wiele pomieszczeń jakie mijali albo były puste albo pełne różnych worków i papierów albo nie mogli się do nich dostać, gdyż drzwi były zabite deskami lub nie miały klamek, jednak zapach wydobywający się zza nich sugerował, że nie znajdowało się za nimi coś przyjemnego. Budynek od wewnątrz wyglądał na praktycznie normalny i opuszczony, do czasu gdy bohaterowie nie stanęli przed wielkimi, zardzewiałymi drzwiami. Kara powoli podeszła do drzwi i dotknęła je. - O-ooosz kur.... - trenerka głucho westchnęła i zatoczyła się do tyłu. - H-hej, co jest?! - Honorata ledwo zdążyła powstrzymać trenerkę przed upadkiem. Marcepan z koordynatorką zdezorientowani przyglądali się przyjaciółce, która z trudem łapała powietrze i nerwowo wywracała oczami. Dopiero gdy bohaterowie usłyszeli przygłuszoną rozmowę zza wielkich drzwi, trenerka wróciła do normalności i drżąc stanęła na nogach. - Co się stało? - trener przytrzymał dziewczynę, by nie upadła i mówił dość cicho. - N-nic... - Kara jeszcze nieco nerwowo łapała powietrze, ale stanęła w miarę prosto i popatrzyła ze skrzywieniem na drzwi. - Ale tam ktoś jest. - Owszem.. - Honorata zmrużyła oczy. - Ale to co Ci się stało, wcale nie wyglądało na "nic". - N-nie wracajmy do tego.. - trenerka nerwowo przełknęła ślinę i wskazała na drzwi. - Musimy dowiedzieć się, kto tam jest i... i to już. Pozostała dwójka spojrzała na siebie, potem na Karę, ale w końcu Marcepan podszedł do zardzewiałych drzwi. Nim chłopak dotknął drzwi, praktycznie same się otworzyły, ale pomieszczenie za nimi przechodził wszelkie wyobrażenia bohaterów. Była to wielka sala, pełna stołów, zaprojektowanych tak, by móc przypiąć do niego człowieka albo nawet Pokemona. Na przeciwległej do drzwi ścianie wisiało pełno różnych i ostrych narzędzi w tym piły i wszelkiej możliwej wielkości noże. Podłoga oraz część ścian owego pokoju były pełne ciemnoczerwonych plam, które na szczęście w nieszczęściu nie były świeże, mimo iż narzędzia i stoły wyglądały na świeżo umyte oraz przygotowane. Na końcu sali był metalowy otwór w ścianie, łudząco przypominający zsyp na śmieci, jednak po widniejących na nim ciemnych plam można stwierdzić, że to nie śmieci do niego wrzucano. Grupka była tak zszokowana, że nawet nie zauważyła dwójki szaro ubranych i zakapturzonych ludzi oraz ich Pokemonów - Jolteona, Manectrica oraz Shinxa. - Hej! - wyższa postać w szarym płaszczu wyrwała bohaterów z szoku. - Kim jesteście i co tu robicie?! - T-to wy powiedźcie.. c-co ty zrobiliście?! - Honorata prawie się zapowietrzyła od rozglądania się po pomieszczeniu. - My? Nic. Jeszcze... - nieco niższa postać parsknęła śmiechem i kiwnęła głową do towarzysza. Obie postacie zdjęły kaptury okazując swoje oblicze. Wyższa postać była kobietą o prawie czarnych, długich włosach i jasno zielonych oczach, natomiast niższa była mężczyzną o siwych, też dość długich włosach oraz bladoniebieskich oczach. Na ich ubraniach był wyszyty dziwny emblemat przedstawiający trzy wilko podobne Pokemony oraz inicjały "TB". Bohaterowie cofnęli się w tył, jednak drzwi natychmiast zatrzasnęły się, odcinając im drogę ucieczki. - Trzy Pokemony i trójka dzieciaków, którzy nie wiedzą, że nie należy zbaczać z wytyczonych ścieżek.. - kobieta zaśmiała się ochryple i pogłaskała Manectrica. - Mamusia nie uczyła, by nie wchodzić do dziwnych budynków? - Może i uczyła.. - Kara starała się zachować zimną krew. - Ale kim wy do cholery jesteście? - A tacy tam.. - mężczyzna pstrykną trenerce palcami przed twarzą. - Agenci.. - Dobra, skoro mój "partner" jest na tyle niedorozwinięty by zdradzać naszą tożsamość.. - czarnowłosa warknęła i zgarnęła włosy do tyłu. - Nazywam się Marika, a ten tam to Marco.. - Te.. inicjały... - Marcepan z drżeniem wskazał na emblemat. - Piękne, co? - mężczyzna zaśmiał się, ale natychmiast umilkł widząc niezadowolony wzrok Mariki. - Ekhm.. takiej drużyny, której jesteśmy Agentami... "Te same inicjały były na kolcu, który znalazła Honorata oraz który był wbity z nogę Chimchara..." trenera natychmiast oświeciło i z miejsca zapał do agentów nienawiścią. - Tak szczerze.. to chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć, czy to wy jesteście odpowiedzialni za tą błyskawicę, co jakiś czas temu pojawiła się w biały dzień... - koordynatorka popatrzyła spode łba na rozmówców, chcąc nieco zboczyć z tematu. - Ależ oczywiście! - Marco kompletnie zignorował facepalma towarzyszki. - Chcieliśmy po prostu nauczyć to małe cholerstwo jak się powinno używać elektrycznych umiejętności. Mówiąc o "tym małym cholerstwie", wskazał na Shinxa, który stał bardziej z tyłu i trząsł się ze strachu, podczas gdy Pokemony Agentów patrzyły na niego z dziwnymi intencjami. W Karze coś się zagotowało i popatrzyła z przymrużonych oczu na napastników. - To tylko Pokemon i pewnie o niskim poziomie, więc czego się spodziewaliście?! - wykrzyknęła przystępując do przodu, wzbudzając tym zdziwienie nie tylko u towarzyszy, ale też u Agentów. - Ojojojoj, zaczęła podróż i już się mądrzy. - Marika parsknęła. - Zaraz przestaniesz.. Manectric, Elektryczna Fala! Nim bohaterowie zdążyli zareagować, Pokemon wystrzelił dość silną wiązkę elektryczną w trenerkę, która w krzykiem upadła na podłogę. Jej Turtwig z impetem ruszył na przeciwnika, została jednak zatrzymana przez Jolteona, który odepchną ją Szybkim Atakiem. Podczas gdy Honorata oraz Marcepan starali się odcucić Karę, ich Pokemony za wszelką cenę starały się ich ochronić, jednak Pokemony Agentów były dla nich za silne. Wten między Pokemonami bohaterów a wrogimi Pokemonami stanął Shinx, który ledwo ładował swoją elektryczność. - Urocze.. Mały, biedny Shinx chce pomóc swoim teoretycznym wybawicielom.. - Marco głośno się zaśmiał. - Za późno.. Jolteon, Pio... TRZAAA-AAA-AASK! Szkło okna, które mieściło się po lewej stronie pomieszczenia zostało nagle stłuczone na drobne kawałki, a przez stworzone w ten sposób wejście wskoczył brązowowłosy chłopak w czapce oraz granatowej kurtce, a wraz z nim mały, zielonkawy Pokemon smok oraz Eevee. - Axew, Gniew Smoka! Eevee, Kula Cienia! - nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, oba Pokemony chłopaka wycelowały ataki w stronę Agentów. - Manectric, Elektryczna Fala! Jolteon, Piorun! KRAC-CROOO-OOOM! Całe pomieszczenie spowił gęsty dym, utrudniający nie tylko zobaczenie czegokolwiek, ale też nieco oddychanie. Jednak po kilku chwilach dym został wywiany, ale po Agentach i ich Pokemonach nie było ani śladu. Jedynymi osobami byli bohaterowie oraz tajemniczy chłopak i ich Pokemony wraz z Shinxem, którego owy nieznajomy trzymał akuratnie na rękach i głaskał. - Co.. nie... ZOSTAW... - Kara w dość nagły sposób odzyskała przytomność. - Ufhhf... Gdzie oni są.. - Uciekli.. - nieznajomy wypuścił Shinxa z rąk i razem z nim oraz Axewem i Eevee podszedł do bohaterów. - Kim ty jesteś..? - Marcepan zmrużył skołowany oczy i pomógł Karze wstać. - Na pewno jestem przyjacielem. - chłopak uśmiechną się. - A poza tym, nazywam się Blaze i pochodzę z Unovy. - Słuchaj.. - Honorata przełknęła ślinę i rozejrzała się. - To nie jest dobre miejsce na rozmowę.. wyjdźmy stąd.. Reszta po prostu pokiwała głową i wziąwszy swoje Pokemony jak najszybciej opuścili budynek. ~*~ - Więc.. Blaze, tak? - Kara skończyła opatrywać swoją Turtwig i popatrzyła na chłopaka. - Skąd wiedziałeś, co się dzieje? - Cóż.. - chłopak zamyślił się chwilę. - Byłem w pobliżu, gdyż tak jak wy szukałem źródła tamtej błyskawicy.. ale nie wszedłem do budynku za wami, tylko przez okno obserwowałem co się dzieje.. - Mhm.. - Marcepan przyjrzał się uważnie Axewowi, który razem z Eevee jadł jabłko. - Pochodzisz z Unovy, a ten smok to twój starter, czy jak? - No.. mniej więcej... - Blaze skrzywił się i opuścił głowę. - Taki.. zastępczy starter, ale zawsze coś. Bohaterowie popatrzyli po sobie i w ciszy wrócili to opatrywania Pokemonów oraz jedzenia jabłek, przyniesionych przez Blaze'a. Tak jak na początku, tak teraz siedzieli całą grupką na polanie na drodze 202, jednak dużo dalej od tamtego budynku. - Blaze, słuchaj.. - trenerka popatrzyła uważnie na chłopaka i uśmiechnęła się. - Jeszcze raz stokrotne dzięki za pomoc.. - Ależ to żaden problem. - chłopak uśmiechną się i wskazał na Shinxa, który leżał wtulony lekko w bok dziewczyny. - A on Cię chyba polubił.. - Oj tam, polubił.. - jasnobrązowa zamyśliła się trochę, po czym wyjęła z torby wolnego Pokeballa i szturchnęła lekko Pokemona. - Hej mały.. Shinx nieco ospale popatrzył na dziewczynę oraz Pokeballa, jednak szybko poją o co chodzi i z widocznym zadowoleniem postukał łapą w przedmiot, który natychmiast zaświecił i obją czerwonym światłem Pokemona. Po kilku chwilach było już wiadomo, że Shinx został "złapany" i oficjalnie dołączył do drużyny Kary. Nie długo jednak pobył w nowym "domku", gdyż zaraz po tym wyszedł i wtulił się w trenerkę. - Dobrze, że wszystko się dobrze skończyło... - mrukną Marcepan i zadrżał na samo wspomnienie tamtego miejsca. - No.. Pora się zbierać. - koordynatorka wstała i otrzepała się. - Hej Blaze, może ruszysz z nami do Jubilife City? - Tak czy siak tam zmierzam. - chłopak też wstał i zaśmiał się. - Mają się tam odbyć pokazy.. a zdecydowałem, że będę koordynatorem. Przez chwilę była głucha cisza przerywana jedynie odgłosami dzikich Pokemonów oraz szumem wiatru. Trójka bohaterów i ich Pokemony patrzyły na Blaze'a nieco skołowane, na co on się nieco speszył. - N-no co.. - Nic. - Kara potrząsnęła głową i westchnęła. - Ale obiecuję sobie, że już nic mnie w życiu nie zaskoczy... CDN Ważniejsze Wydarzenia * Bohaterowie trafiają na drogę 202. ** Honorata postanawia poćwiczyć przed pokazami. * Trening zostaje przerwany przez błyskawicę. ** Bohaterowie ruszają szukać miejsca, z którego piorun wystrzelił. ** Trafiają do opuszczonego budynku w głębi drogi 202. * Bohaterowie poznają Marikę oraz Marco. ** Okazuje się, że należą oni do tajemniczej grupy kłusowników. * Marika objawia posiadanie Manectrica, a Marco Jolteona. ** Manectric objawia znać Elektryczną Falę, a Jolteon Szybki Atak i Piorun. * Pojawia się Blaze. ** Chłopak objawia posiadanie Axewa oraz Eevee. ** Axew objawia znać Gniew Smoka, a Eevee Kulę Cienia. * Agenci uciekają. * Blaze tymczasowo dołącza do bohaterów. ** Okazuje się, że chłopak jest koordynatorem. Debiuty Ludzi *''Marika'' *''Marco'' *''Blaze'' Pokemonów *''Manectric'' *''Jolteon'' *''Shinx'' *''Axew'' *''Eevee'' Wystąpili Ludzi *''Kara'' *''Honorata'' *''Marcepan'' *''Marika'' *''Marco'' *''Blaze'' Pokemony *''Turtwig'' (Kary) *''Piplup'' (Honoraty) *''Chimchar'' (Marcepana) *''Manectric'' (Mariki) *''Jolteon'' (Marca) *''Shinx'' (Kary, złapany) *''Axew'' (Blaze'a) *''Eevee'' (Blaze'a)